pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cilan's Pansage
Cilan |gender = Male |ability = Gluttony (Not yet activated) |debut = Triple Leaders, Team Threats! |caughtwhere = Unova |location = With Cilan |episodecaught = Prior to Triple Leaders, Team Threats! }} This Pansage is a -type Pokémon owned by Cilan. Personality Pansage appears as a cheerful and joyous Pokémon and is extremely loyal to Cilan such as mimicking his actions and helping him to cook exquisite food for Ash and Iris. Pansage is also very close to Chili and Cress' Pokémon, Panpour and Pansear respectively, much like Cilan's relationship with his twin brothers. Also, Pansage is an expert battler who shoots both of his signature abilities and digging undergrounds, like Ash's Chimchar and Sandile in its evolutionary stage. Biography Pansage first appeared when Cilan showed it to Ash prior to his Striaton City Gym Battle. Pansage was used in Cilan's battle against Ash. He battled Ash's Oshawott. Pansage dodged each of Oshawott's attacks easily and hit Oshawott hard with his Bullet Seed and Bite attacks. After Oshawott hit him in midair with Water Gun, Pansage began charging a Solar Beam, which left Oshawott paralyzed with fear. In "Dreams by the Yard Full!," it was shown that Oshawott deflected Pansage's Solar Beam with his scalchop and went on to defeat him with Razor Shell. At the end of the episode, Cilan took Pansage with him when he decided to travel with Ash and Iris. He sometimes helped Cilan when he cooks food for Ash and Iris. In A Home for Dwebble!, Pansage was accidentally hit by a stone on his head by Dwebble's Slash after Pikachu dodges his attack which the latter apologizes. Pansage became sick for what happened earlier making Dwebble extremely guilty. After getting recovered, Pansage became friends with Dwebble afterwards when it decides to join Cilan's team. Pansage later teaches Chili's Pansear to learn Solar Beam after Cilan makes peace with Chili after revealing he ran away from home and breaking partnership with his Pokémon. Pansage is mainly used by Cilan when fighting against Team Rocket and later Team Plasma grunts when it's seed shells from its Bullet Seed manage to stuck on Ash's Pignite's nostrils while it was fainted in battle. Pansage is later used by Cilan against Morana's Abomasnow in Survival of the Striaton Gym! after Morana defeated both Chili and Cress in order to take over the entire Gym. Pansage was attacked by Abomasnow when it tries to give some berry until the arrival of Chili and Cress. When Morana leaves to the lighthouse and wait, Pansage reunites with Chili's Pansear and Cress' Panpour to cheer upon him. During the battle of the lighthouse, Cilan also knows that Morana's battle strategy and relying on the Pokémon's offense would be unpredictable and the bond with her Pokémon is the most important thing according to his evaluation. Abomasnow manages to freeze Pansage when it attempts to use Rock Tomb but it manage to break free with Solar Beam. Pansage manages to defeat Abomasnow using a full powered Rock Tomb and it gives some veggie leaves from his head to make Abomasnow feel much better before Morana recalled it back. In the special episode during his journey to the Johto region, Pansage fights against a wild Gyarados in the lake after it takes a bait on Cilan's fishing rod which results him getting severely injured. Pansage was later recovered by Brock who is a Pokémon Doctor-in training and it was used again to calm the wild Gyarados using Grass Whistle to stop its rampage. Pansage was last seen with Cilan in the special episode of XYZ's The Strongest Duo! Clemont and Cilan!, where Cilan travels to Lumiose City in the Kalos region to enter a fishing tournament and along the way he meets Clemont and his younger sister, Bonnie. Cilan promply releases Pansage to team up with Clemont's Chespin against a wild Eelektross who is behind for controlling the trains from the Lumiose Underground Subway. Both Pansage and Chespin knocks Eelektross with Vine Whip as Dedenne uses its Nuzzle to remove the excess of its electricity. Known moves Using Bullet Seed Cilan Pansage Bite.png Using Bite Cilan Pansage Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam Cilan Pansage Dig.png Using Dig Cilan Pansage Rock Tomb.png Using Rock Tomb Cilan Pansage Grass Whistle.png Using Grass Whistle Cilan Pansage Vine Whip.png Using Vine Whip | Bullet Seed; grass; BW005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats! Bite; dark; BW005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats! Solar Beam; grass; BW005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats! Dig; ground; BW011: A Home for Dwebble! Rock Tomb; rock; BW060: A Call for Brotherly Love! Grass Whistle; grass; BW145: Cilan and Brock! Gyarados' Outrage!! Vine Whip; grass; XY142: The Strongest Duo! Clemont and Cilan!! }} Voice actresses *Chika Fujimura (Japanese) *Eli James (English) Trivia A event randomly distributed in-game representations of Cilan's Pansage, Ash's Pidove or Iris' Axew. It is always male and has the Gluttony ability. The event went on during April 27, 2011 through April 30, 2011 (USA). Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon